


Friday Barnes Cringey Old Fanfiction

by PANGIRL_MESS



Category: Friday Barnes - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27383287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PANGIRL_MESS/pseuds/PANGIRL_MESS
Summary: Cringe worthy
Relationships: Friday/Ian, Melanie/Harrison
Kudos: 1





	Friday Barnes Cringey Old Fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

> Cringe worthy

Chapter 1  
  
It had been 4 years since Ian had left and Friday had sorta gotten used to live without him. Of course Friday missed him but she knew that there was no point grieving. 

There was only a week left until the end of term. After all that time Friday was going to see Ian again. She had managed to keep in touch with him via ham radio but it just wasn’t the same.

In exactly a week’s time Friday would meet Ian again. Would he look different. Friday looked very similar, she had gotten a lot taller and skinnier and she wore her long brown hair out (she had grown her hair) but her personality had remained the same. 

She still didn’t show her feelings properly and she still didn’t understand other people. Hopefully Ian still remembered that they were meeting. Friday would radio in and check.  
  
The past week had crawled by and Friday graduated with flying colours. More importantly Ian was coming back today. Friday hadn’t had a case to solve in a term so she looked forward to setting up a detective agency with Ian. 

She missed her Uncle Bernie too and it was kinda weird that Ian was her step-cousin and love interest at the same time. But that was OK, they weren’t related so there were no laws against it. Friday was getting into a cab now, the airport was half an hour away so Friday had plenty of time to think. 

Friday had managed to solve a lot of cases and with that money she had managed to buy a decent house. It wasn’t ridiculously over the top of expensive but Friday loved it.  
  
Friday was getting out of the cab now and she paid the driver, her nerves tingling with excitement and worry. What if the flight had been canceled? 

What if the plane had been taken over by terrorists? Friday took a trip down memory lane and remembered the first time she had seen Ian. 

As she was walking down to arrivals she remembered her first thought of him “and there stood a Greek God”, he wasn’t literally a god but it seemed like that because he was so handsome. He didn’t need to be told that though, he already knew it himself.  
  
Ian was due too walk out the door any minute now. The chart said his plane flight had landed. Friday kept her eyes glued to the door making sure that she wouldn’t miss him. 

The baggage was coming through now, he was close. A stream of people starting coming out of the door. Friday started to panic. Melanie would have come with her but she was on a date with Abotomey. 

Friday didn’t know that Melanie didn’t come on purpose so that she and Ian would have some privacy. Through the door burst ‘a Greek God’.  
  
Ian hadn’t spotted her yet but Friday could tell he was looking for her through the crowd. Ian picked up his luggage from the conveyor belt and ,spotting Friday, rushed over to her. 

Although Friday didn’t realise it Ian had gotten much more handsome than before. He was tanned, muscly and had definitely gotten a glow up. 

Ian was wondering how much Friday had changed as well. She was almost his height now and even looked slightly athletic. 

Crying Friday hugged Ian for the 10th time that day and led him downstairs to the car park were a taxi was waiting for them both. They weren’t two children anymore. They were two mature young adults.  
  
On the way to Friday’s house. Ian and Friday talked and caught up with each over. There was only so much you could say over ham radio. Ian and Friday were both oblivious to what Melanie had in store for them. 

Melanie had organised a ‘welcome back’ party for Ian. Ian was staying forever he wasn’t going back to Germany because the quad (Friday,Ian,Melanie and Abotomey) were starting the business together. 

Friday and Ian were both very tired and fell asleep, heads together, for the rest of the car ride. As the car pulled over at Friday’s house they both woke up.   
  
Heading to the house they heard giggling and shushing. “I think someone broke in”, whispered Friday. “Stay behind me”, Ian whispered back. Friday gave Ian the keys and together opened the door.

Hi Ya! Shouted Friday and Ian together. Kicking the air. Surprise, everyone shouted. There were so many people. Parker, both the old and new headmasters of Highcrest, and many, many more. 

The whole house was filled with colourful lights and decorations and a huge cake had been made with Ian and Friday’s face on it. For the first time in 4 years Friday and Ian were truly happy. 

“Do you like it?”, asked Melanie. Ian and Friday nodded in unison. Melanie started crying tears of joy. Friday of course couldn’t tell that they were joy filled tears and asked Melanie what was wrong.

Melanie smiled, “I just love seeing you and Ian together again, it makes me feel that nothing can stop true love. Friday and Ian simultaneously rolled their eyes. That just make Melanie cry even more.  
  
Melanie took Friday upstairs and showed Friday a dress. Friday gasped, “it’s so beautiful”. Even though it wasn’t a brown cardigan it was something Friday was comfortable wearing. 

Melanie gave her a matching pair of heels. “Go change”, Melanie said. Friday hurried to her bedroom and quickly changed. Friday gracefully walked down that stairs and to Melanie. 

Friday didn’t notice Ian behind her, gaping at her beauty. “Friday?”, Ian said. Friday turned around too quickly and as a result her heeled shoes and her feet didn’t move with her body causing her to trip. 

Ian caught Friday in his arms and the whole room aahed. As if on cue romantic music started playing.  
  
“Would you dance with me?”,Ian said with a soft and smooth voice. Friday blushed as Ian pulled her to the dance floor. People started milling to the dance floor with their parters now. 

Following Ian and Friday’s example. This scene reminded Friday of her second kiss with Ian. The first time she had ever shown her emotions accurately. 

That was 4 years ago when Friday was 14, she was 18 now and technically an adult but Ian made her feel like a little girl again. As she and Ian sweeper the floor slowly Melanie was basically melting at the sight of them. 

“Aren’t they cute”, she whispered is Abotomey’s ear as they both danced beside their friends. Friday heard them and blushed. 

It was the night after the party and Friday had fallen asleep with Ian. She woke up and was surprised to see that Ian was sleeping beside her and not Melanie. 

This made her feel jiggly inside. Quickly getting out of bed she brushed her teeth, changed and ate her breakfast. Going back upstairs to wake up Melanie, she found that Melanie’s room was a mess. 

Melanie never left her room a mess, if she did she would never find anything. On Melanie’s bed was a note written in something that looked like Morse code. 

It read ; —.—,..,.—..,— —,.—,.— — —,.—,.—.,— — —. Friday quickly translated it to Kilmajaro. There was no denying it, Melanie had been kidnapped. 

Friday went to Ian and woke him up. “What’s wrong?”, Ian asked. In between sobs Friday said, “Melanie has been kidnapped”. Friday hastily explained everything to Ian and Ian looked angry. “Pack a bag Friday, we’re going on an adventure”.   
  
A few hours later Friday and Ian were boarding a plane to Australia. Kilmajaro was a museum in Brisbane. Friday suspected that’s where Melanie was being kept hostage. 

It had been a long day exhaustive day but at least Ian was with her now. It almost felt like he never left to begin with. Of course Friday was worried about her friend. Who wouldn’t be? 

But Friday had started to relax a little. Everything was almost back to normal. As the plane landed Friday was woken up by Ian. They walked out of the airport together and caught a taxi to Kilmajaro.

Friday hoped that they could get Melanie out of their soon. She had even brought along Melanie’s passport. It felt like the good old times.

The cab pulled over to the taxi drop off lane in front of the museum and Ian and Friday off. They went inside the museum. Suddenly someone pulled a large potato sack over both Ian and Friday’s heads. They were trapped inside the same sack! Friday smelt something funny.   
  
Ian woke up in a dark room. Friday and Melanie were both next to him. They were still unconscious. “Argh”, groaned Friday waking up. “Where are we Ian”, she said. “I don’t know”,said Ian. 

“Wait Melanie is here”, whispered Friday delighted. “Ian, can you still do a backflip tied to a chair”, whispered Friday. “You bet”, said Ian. 

Ian rocked back and forth doing a backflip and breaking the chair. Ian got up and untied Friday and Melanie. Friday shook Melanie dumped some nearby water on her and screamed in her ear before Melanie woke up.  
  
“Friday, Ian you got my message”, Melanie shouted. “Shush”, whispered Friday and Ian in unison. Friday took a bobby pin out of her hair and picked the lock. They were free. 

They got out of the museum very fast. Melanie even ran. As soon as they got into the car Friday rang the police knowing that they would handle the rest.  
  
  
Friday Ian and Melanie boarded a plane back to Friday’s house. They were tired and slept on the plane. Well that’s just normal for Melanie. Friday felt like everything in the world was right again. As soon as she got into the taxi she fell asleep.  
  
When Friday woke up in the morning she was in a very good mood. She actually made everyone pancakes. Ian woke up and came downstairs. 

“I had no idea that you could cook”, exclaimed Ian. Friday simply served some pancakes on a plate and handed them to Ian with a bottle of maple syrup. 

Friday, Ian and Melanie walked down to the little shop area where Abotomey was waiting for them. This was the area they would make the detective agency. 

Everyone got to assembling the furniture. First the office chairs and desks. Then the couch a few seats and pillows and Ian put up the TV. The place was looking nice and homey. Now all they had to do was wait for customers.   
  
Melanie and Abotomey left to go get some food so Ian were left alone. Whenever Friday looked at Ian she still felt all jingle and nervous inside. Ian came closer and said the most surprising thing. “Will you go out with me Friday?”, he nervously asked. Blushing Friday nodded her head.  
  
  
That night Friday once again boarded a taxi. This time she was dressed in a turquoise dress. She got of at Bellas a new restaurant. As she got out Ian saw her and led her inside the restaurant. For the first time Friday felt relaxed around Ian. 

They ordered their food and things started getting slightly awkward. They had already established that they loved each other but what now? Ian started the first conversation. “Do you still love me?”, asked Ian. “Of course”, Friday replied. Their food arrived but strangely Friday didn’t feel like eating.  
  
As they both walked out of the restaurant and got into the cab Friday felt an overwhelming urge. She just wanted to do something. As the cab pulled up to their house Friday said, “Do you think we should put posters for the detective agency up at the police station, Sergeant Crowley still owes me a favour?”.

Walking up to the police station they stared at a poster outside the window. It featured 2 18 year old people with a detective agency. One was called December she looked Indian, the other looked exactly like Ian. 

His name was Ian M. Apparently they had solved over 200 cases for Sergeant Crowley. This was getting slightly weird. “Is this you Ian?”, asked Friday. “No”, answered Ian. 

As they walked inside the police station December and Ian M were there. Ian M looked exactly like Ian Wainscott, it was like they were twins. They even sounded the same! 

The only difference was that they wore different clothes. December and Ian M looked like they were solving a case. “It was the gardener”, said December, “go downstairs to his basement, there should be a door behind the door, don’t kick it down, pick the lock instead.” 

“Wow” breathed Friday even I couldn’t have done that. Ian W looked like he was going to kick himself  
  
December and Ian M walked out the door. “Should we follow them?”, Ian W asked Friday. Friday nodded. They hurried after the pair staying in the shadows. Suddenly 20 masked people jumped out of nowhere and started attacking December and Ian M. Then something unexplainable happened.  
  
December and Ian M held hands and their outfits just randomly changed. December was wearing a navy cropped top with navy leggings, a navy mask and a navy cloak. 

Ian M was wearing the same except his top wasn’t cropped. Friday screamed with shock and December ran over to them. “You shouldn’t have followed us”, she whispered. 

Then she cast her hand over them both and created a force field over them both. December and Ian M then proceeded to defeat all the masked people using a series of backflips a lot of punching and kicking and a single sword tossing it to each other. 

Strange lights (that Friday could not explain using all the science she could think of) were coming out of their hands and zapping the masked people. There was no doubt about is this was magic.  
  
December then waved her hand over all the unconscious masked people making them disappear. Friday and Ian W both gaped at her. She took away the shield and and held Ian M’s hand. 

“How did you do that?”, asked Friday. December frowned, “magic” she answered. But magic doesn’t exist thought Friday. December as if reading Friday’s thoughts said, “I’m an alien from a different dimension and I gave temporary powers to my partner, anything is possible”. 

Ian W inhaled sharply “I suggest you come with us”, said Ian M, “December will explain everything”.   
  
“So would you like something”, asked December, “this is going to come as quite a big shock”. Ian W and Friday shook their heads. 

“I’ll go first”, said Ian M. “I am a human but I met December in High School our school was very expensive and luxury was the only option. She solved a case that put my father in prison using the reward money to go to the high school.

I hated her at first because she was the reason I was the scholarship student. But slowly we became more familiar with each other she made me her partner and now we fight evil.” “That’s right” said December.  
  
“My mother and father were both half everything, (an everything is a type of alien that can do everything) so I am full everything. 

A few weeks after my birth my father killed my mother but my mother managed to put me in a space shuttle and on Earth days before that. I raised myself here on Earth and managed to live. 

I created my own passport and offical papers but they all said I didn’t have any parents that were known. As I am an everything I have a photographic memory and I remember everything. 

That’s why I can easily solve so cases using the reasoning of a human. The reason government doesn’t come after me is because they already know about me I joined the secret government spy agency and I was already a superhero”, explained December.  
  
“I joined school for since the government made me and when I went to high school I decided I wanted to go somewhere people would take care of me.

I had taken care of myself all my life and, as Ian M said, I used the money I earned from solving a case to apply myself in the private school. 

Everyone there was rich and had a lot of problems and mysteries for me to solve. I set myself up as a private in house detective. I met Ian M and he became my partner”,explained December.  
  
Friday gasped their story was so similar to her’s and Ian W’s, but it was so different at the same time. “It’s getting late Ian, we should go back home now”, said Friday. Ian nodded in agreement.  
  
December and Ian M promised to take them on their next adventure and turn them into superhero’s. Melanie could sense that something was different but she couldn’t put her finger on it. 

She was suspicious since Friday hadn’t told her about her date with Ian. That very day Ian M and December came knocking on the door. 

Friday rushed to answer it. Melanie was very confused. “Why are there 2 Ian’s”, she exclaimed. Friday took 15 minutes explaining everything to Melanie and Abotomey. “Are you ready”, asked December. Friday and Ian W nodded   
  
“Step through the portal please”, said December. Friday swallowing all her fears jumped in with Ian W, Melanie, Abotomey, Ian M and December right behind her. 

She was in a strange place where everything looked destroyed. They all held hands and the outfits magically appeared on them. “Cool”, they all said in unison. 

December rose up and spread some shimmering purple mist all over the mysterious island. The mist fixed everything and a red figure was approaching them fast. 

December pushed her hands upwards and they all rose up until they were level with her. “Look at that red figure, that’s what we have to banish”, she shouted. Then she pushed some white mist in our direction. “I gave you all some powers, but only basic ones”, she whispered.  
  
The red figure approached them and shot blazes in their direction. Friday pulled her arm over her head a shield had stopped her from getting zapped she looked around and found that everyone else had shields too. 

December and the Red figure were now circling each other. Shooting spells at each other. This was truly a sight to behold. The controlled and calm December was gone instead there was an angry and relentless December. 

The Red figure was getting tired Friday could feel it. December was going to win. In one swooping movement December made a bubble around the Red figure and pushed her off into the skies.   
  
Then December fainted and fell out of the sky, her head lolling to the side. Ian M took after her attempting to catch December before she touched the ground.

Everyone rushed down trying to catch December but they all failed. December landed with a big thud and “We have to wake her up”, said Melanie . “I will”, said Ian M , getting a glowing navy blue circular object shaped like an N with waves.

He pressed the object to a navy crow tattoo on December’s wrist with some water. December snapped awake and got up quickly. “Let’s go back”, she said.   
  
December opened another portal and they all went through.

THE END

  
  



End file.
